Draco D. Zephyr
225,000,000Where is the Cube?: Zephyr's bounty is mentioned by Henry Benjamin, much to Finwind's surprise. | epithet = | jva = | Funi eva = }} Draco D. Zephyr is a rookie martial artist and archaeologist currently traversing through the . Because of his past as a slave, Zephyr holds great discontent towards the , to the point of attempting, albeit failing, in the assassination of a family by his lonesome. Such actions granted the young revolutionary with an impressive first bounty of 225,000,000. Being inspired by figures such as , Zephyr not only has desires for revolution and freedom, but also for hidden knowledge and finding the “truth” of the world. He seeks the knowledge of the poneglyphs and to master the ancient language. Zephyr is an extremely proficient practitioner of the Gogyō Shizora-ryū’s Melody of Wind, to the point many confuse his ability with that of a Devil Fruit.Seeking: Fukushima Kijuro concludes Zephyr has consumed a Devil Fruit after witnessing him manipulating the wind to float and prevent the Marines from advancing. He is also revealed to be the twin brother of Yoichi, and Donatelli Sinclair’s nephew.Campfire: Yoichi reveals she’s Zephyr’s twin sister, and that her mother was a Donatelli. Appearance 79B1DDCF-7CED-4935-A160-F79095F263EE.jpeg|Zephyr’s full appearance. 35973038-70C3-4060-A66A-083B60A311DD.jpeg Personality Zephyr seems to be a kind, laid back and honest individual. He tends to speak what is on his mind, but isn’t also beyond him to use trickery to achieve what he wants. He views the world as an exciting place, one he wishes to discover more of on his travels, and write a book about it, so those who do not have the opportunity to go out and explore, would still be able to experience what the world has to offer. He is very vocal about his emotions, and is not afraid to express how he truly feels, sometimes even overreacting and being visibly surprised at something unexpected. Zephyr is not oblivious to the darker side of the world, one he experienced personally. As a former slave, he retains absolute disdain towards the World Government, especially the Celestial Dragons, and aims to take them down. Because of this, he has quite a sense of justice, one that prevents him to make overlook certain matters, such as slavery and mistreatment, matters he takes into his own hands. Zephyr is quite intelligent, something quite overlooked given his casual demeanor. He has studied many books of ancient history and navigation, which has enabled him to become somewhat of an archaeologist and historian, and quite good at navigating the treacherous seas by his lonesome. His intellect is also seen in combat, where he carefully asserts the best course of action, employing his versatile fighting style to gain the upper hand in any situation he’s in. He is also quite tenacious, resilient and has a strong will, evident by the fact he is extremely proficient in one of the toughest martial arts, one who’s training regiment can border in outright torture. Maybe born out of his intense training, Zephyr gets excited and revels in facing tough odds and challenges. Still, he does not follow a warrior code nor anything of the sort, as he may run away from battle or use underhanded tactics if the situation requires it. Much to everyone's annoyance, Zephyr has a bad habit of mispronouncing people's names, even if they continuously correct him.Unholy Holy Land: Zephyr's constantly mispronounces Brazzers D. Brennan's name, even after being living with them for a few weeks, much to their constant annoyance. Relationships *Brazzers D. Brennan *Ramman Levi *Finwind *Henry Benjamin *Muramasa Kazuko History Zephyr reminisces about his past, writing them down in a journal. He is floating above a Human Auction House, which he has trapped inside a vortex of wind. When confronted by the Marine Commodore, Fukushima Kijuro, he reveals that Zephyr, under the disguise of the “Masked Devil”, attempted to assassinate a Celestial Dragon, taking out various officials and soldiers, and nearly succeeding. After witnessing the cyclone surrounding the auction house, Kijuro concludes Zephyr must have a Devil Fruit ability. Zephyr also reveals that he has freed all the people captured that were going to be auctioned off, before removing his mask and revealing his identity. Zephyr arrives in Mokomo Island, searching for a poneglyph and the rumors of a man having the "Draco" surname. After a while, he catches the scent of Seijuro's cooking, he goes in their direction, finding the man's humble home, and meeting super rookies Brazzers D. Brennan and Ramman Levi. He quickly annoys Brennan, by mispronouncing his name several times, and later is invited by Seijuro for a sparring match against Brennan. The group came to like Zephyr, and he returned the gesture, and stayed with them for a few weeks.Winds of Change: Zephyr meets and becomes close with Seijuro, Brazzers D. Brennan and Ramman Levi. On Rainpour Island, Zephyr arrives to meet Muramasa Kazuko regarding a business deal. Kazuko was selling a Devil Fruit for the price of 200,000,000. After he asked several times for Kazuko to give him the fruit in exchange for a small coin purse, much to the broker's annoyance, he creates a powerful gust of wind that pushes Kazuko away, and takes control of the crate where the Devil Fruit was in. Kazuko then sends his enforcer, Finwind, to engage the boy. Zephyr teases the duo and also comments on Finwind's strength. Where is the Cube?: Zephyr comments on how the breeze shifts differently around strong people, praising Finwind. A fight then ensues, with both combatants seemingly equally matched, as Zephyr launched impressive attacks with his masterful dominion over the element of wind. After a powerful strike by Zephyr that levels the ground, Henry Benjamin is noticed by him. Finwind then warns the warriors that he hasn't gone all out yet, and will not do so if the crate is returned to him. Zephyr mocks this, which leads to Kazuko activating his Devil Fruit, and trapping the combatants inside a game board separate from reality. Without wasting time, Benjamin attacks a distracted Zeephyr, which proceeds to block with his staff after barely reacting to the marine's great speed.Nothing but a Game: Zephyr manages to react to Benjamin's Soru technique and block his Tekkai Kempo punch just in time. During this, Finwind activates his Devil Fruit, transforming into a large co,ossus, much to Zephyr's amazement. As the behemoth launches an attack, Zephyr swiftly dodges and proceeds to run atop the giant's arm, launching powerful strikes upon it. Benjamin joins him in this, and Finwind retaliates by shaking his arm, and launching a blast of heated air. While airborne, Zephyr creates a "vacuum wall" to defend against the blast, though he still manages to get grazed.Nothing but a Game: Zephyr creates a vacuum wall that disperses Finwind's heated air blast, though he still get grazed on his arms. As he recover his composure, Zephyr follows up with a powerful, wide ranged attack, aiming to take down both Benjamin and Finwind with dozens of piercing air snakes. However, his true goal was to distract the massive giant, in order to launch an even stronger attack to the giant's arm at point-blank range.Nothing but a Game: Zephyr launches a powerful impact to the side of Finwind's stone arm, crushing it. The impact was powerful enough that Findwin's entire massive, bronze arm shattered and crumbled. Benjamin and Zephyr later continue to engage in close quarters, until Zephyr let himself open to a powerful strike by Benjamin, though it was his plan all along, as he wasn't fast enough to move at Benjamin's speed. Using again his monstrous grip, he clenched on Benjamin's arm, sinking his fingers into his Tekkai, preventing him from escaping, so he could launch a powerful, point blank shockwave of his own, damaging Benjamin's insides greatly. What followed was a bloody fist fight, both combatants just pummeling each other after their respective attacks, until Finwind launched another powerful, large range attack, showing his shattered arm was of no consequence.Nothing but a Game: Zephyr and Benjamin strike each other with powerful techniques, and proceed to engage in a slug fest. As reinforcements arrived, an exhausted Benjamin and Zephyr exchanged blows once more as Kazuko attempted an escape, freeing them from his board. Zephyr then gives up on the devil fruit, not wanting to face more enemies as his body was hurting, and also attempted an escape, but Commodore Fukushima Kijuro prevented it with his explosions. Using the worsening weather, as a storm raged since the beginning, Zephyr used his abilities to further strengthen the storm, creating a handful of tornadoes that enabled his escape.Nothing but a Game: Zephyr increases the power of a storm, and even creates hurricanes to aid his escape. At the end, it was reported that before leaving the island, Zephyr used the cover of his own storm, who forced the Marines to take cover for a few minutes, to steal Kijuro's own personally crafted Kairoseki staff, which he had left on the battleship. Abilities and Powers Zephyr is an extremely skilled and capable martial artist. Having trained for a decade under brutal conditions, and into one of the toughest martial arts in existence, Zephyr’s capabilities are nothing short of extraordinary. This is further cemented by the fact that he was given an initial 225,000,000 bounty, after nearly succeeding in assassinating a family, while under the guise of the “'Masked Devil'”. Being experienced in combat, Zephyr is capable to adapting quickly to a variety of styles, and is even quite knowledgeable in others. He quickly adapted to both Finwind's Fishman Jujitsu and Benjamin's Rokushiki, even stating that their techniques wouldn't work on him after seeing them a few times. Even when faced with physically superior opponents, Zephyr's battle smarts and adaptability enables him to overcome these disadvantages, and develop ways to counteract them. Such as his fight against Benjamin. who had superior speed and durability, Zephyr took the risk of taking a powerful strike head on, in order to disable Benjamin from moving around, and strike him with a shockwave, an Earth Melody technique, that bypassed Benjamin's Tekkai, hitting the Marine on his insides. Physical Prowess Zephyr has dedicated at least a decade to developing his body to the highest level possible, in order to achieve a perfect balance of strength, endurance and flexibility. The gruesome training regimens he underwent would have cost him his life, hadn’t he relentlessly push through the obstacles, whether it was fighting against other trainees and masters, going against dangerous wild beast, or even against the forces of nature themselves. Zephyr wasn’t born with exceptional physical capabilities, as such, he had to attain superhuman levels by hard work and dedication, plus the insurmountable willpower to survive such training. As a result, Zephyr’s base physical skills are such that it enables him to crush stone with his bare hands, knock out opponents with a single hit, and effectively dodge and counter myriads of attacks at the same time, while never leaving an opening for his opponent. His strength is further demonstrated when he blocked Finwind's Fishman Karate technique, "Thousand Brick Fist" from point blank range, parrying the attack with both hands. He then proceeds to redirect the impact he received from the attack, returning to to Finwind with added power, by using an Earth Melody technique, which managed to devastate and implode the ground on the nearby vicinity.Where is the Cube?: Zephyr displays Earth Melody techniques, taking Finwind’s attack head on, and releasing the absorbed energy with added power in a devastating and destructive shockwave. Furthermore, he's able to block Benjamin's Tekkai Kempo punch with his staff, while the Marine closed the gap at blinding speeds using Soru. However, the strike did push Zephyr a distance away. A further showcase of Zephyr's strength, was when the young man managed to sink his fingers into the bronze body of Finwind, and then do the same to Benjamin's Tekkai, even preventing Benjamin to move away, demonstrating incredible grip and arm strength. Speed and Agility Durability Endurance Melody of Wind Zephyr was trained in the martial arts of the Gogyō Shizora-ryū, specializing in the Melody of Wind. Zephyr is able to manipulate the air around him as if it were an extension of his body, to the point where many confuse it for him having the powers of a Devil fruit. Using circular movements of his arms and weapons, Zephyr can make the air take shape as he wills it, hardening it to the point of being used as steps or sitting on it, to even creating powerful and destructive vortexes that rip and shatter anything in it's path. While he's capable of incredible destructive power, it is his more concentrated and specific usages of his martial art that truly brings out the best the Wind Melody has to offer. Zephyr can sense people and conversations from a distance away by using the wind, and can also smell things that have been carried by it, even though it may be miles away. He can even sense when someone is strong, by feeling how the "breeze shifts around them". At a glance, he even managed to sense that Finwind was a strong combatant. His usage of his technique often astonishes onlookers with the degree of mastery and precision he bends the very air around him. When dragged down into the ground with great force by Finwind, Zephyr managed to create a gentle current around him that cushioned his fall, enabling him to float gently into the ground. In a swift motion, he was able to create a strong gust of wind, which pushed Muramasa Kazuko and his tent away, and in the same movement he switched his bag of fake coins with the broker’s crate, stealing the devil fruit inside. He then showed the ability to walk on air, by solidifying it and acting as air steps. Upon engaging Finwind, he let go of the create, creating a slight current which kept the item afloat. As the fishman attempted to close in, Zephyr responded by creating a wind current strong enough to prevent his advance, and shortly after he released two air slashes that travelled through the current, growing in size, speed and power the more they traveled. Even with the fishman’s great strength, it took some effort on his part to deflect the strikes with his shield. Furthermore, more of his abilities are shown when he summoned two air currents, one from above and another from below, to intercept Finwind’s heated strike, creating a wall of opposing currents which culminated in a steam cloud. He later showed he was capable of running at great speeds on the side of buildings, by reducing the air resistance around him, and propelling himself with an air current behind him. He also showed the ability of manipulating his staff from a distance, as he did against Finwind, while also hiding the staff in a cloud of steam. Where is the Cube?: Zephyr confronts Finwind and displays his seemingly effortless control of the wind. Techniques Other Styles Melody of Earth Besides his main martial art style, Zephyr showcased techniques from the Earth Melody style of the Gogyō Shizora-ryū. Opposite to his versatile and mobile Wind Melody, the Melody of Earth forces Zephyr to ground himself in powerful stances, sacrificing mobility for high defense and power. Where is the Cube?: Zephyr displays Earth Melody techniques, taking Finwind’s attack head on, and releasing the absorbed energy with added power in a devastating and destructive shockwave. Techniques *'Fourth Song: Gate of Rashōmon' *'Seventh Song: Great Eruption Pillar' Archaeological Knowledge Meteorological Knowledge Zephyr seems to have keen knowledge on how the weather works, which he uses to his advantage in battle and even during casual activities. Navigation Skills Zephyr seems to possess some level of navigational skills, as he carries a log pose, and managed to travel to island through the without even the use of a ship, travelling by navigating the wind currents, whether pre-existing ones or ones created by his ability. Equipment Zephyr is always carrying an extremely durable metal staff, which he uses in tandem with his martial art.Nothing but a Game: Finwind comments on the good craftsmanship on his staff. Major Battles Trivia Quotes References Category:Lemasters30 Category:Male Characters Category:Gogyō Shizora-ryū Users Category:Draco Family Category:Martial Artists Category:Archaeologists Category:North Blue Characters Category:Former Slaves Category:Revolutionaries Category:Super Rookies